This invention relates to a method and apparatus for sensing an abnormal condition of a machine tool.
Machine tools, such as an automatic press apparatus, transfer press, automatic engine lathe or the like, are usually operated at high speed. Therefore, when an abnormal condition occurs in the machine per se or metal molds, products would be defective or the metal molds are liable to be damaged. Particularly, in the case of high speed press processing, damage of the metal molds will result a in large number of defective goods. Unless the abnormal conditions are rectified, the metal molds will be finally cracked or destroyed. As a result, the owner of the machine tool will suffer from great economical loss.